The present invention relates to the structure of a pressure container to which a reinforcement member is detachably attached, and a method of producing the pressure container.
In the production of a pressure container for fill gas, when a reinforcement layer is provided around the filling container body, it is necessary to increase the mechanical strength of the filling container body to prevent deformation thereof.
As means of achieving the object, in an invention described in, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. H11-13994, an FRP pressure container is produced by inserting a reinforcement rod through an opening of a filling container body having the opening, abutting the reinforcement rod against the opposite inner wall of the opening to temporarily provide the reinforcement rod in the filling container body, and then providing a reinforcement layer on the outer surface of the filling container body.